


The Dark Side of Our Hearts

by YuukiMutou



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiMutou/pseuds/YuukiMutou
Summary: Six months after the battle with Aigami, Yugi was finally starting college. His dream of creating his own game was coming closer, and he is as ready as ever to work for it. Until that is, a new Millennium item shows up in Domino City. Yugi and friends go to investigate.. but something happens to Yugi that changes things forever.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Puzzleshipping - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Dark Side of Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! This is my first fic! I don't think I'm that talented at writing but I have been planning this fic out for over a month and finally decided to get started on the first chapter! I hope you enjoy and I appreciate ANY criticism to help make future chapters better! Thank you! - Yuuki

“Yugi tell me, do you remember the day the pharaoh betrayed you? The day he left you behind, and made everyone forget about you?” a soft voice said. 

“He was everything to you.. And he just abandoned you. Can you forgive that?” 

“Yugi..” 

“Yugi…” 

“YUGI!!! WAKE UP!” Mama yelled, knocking on his door. “You’re going to be late for orientation! Yugi!’ 

“Alright Mama…” Yugi said, sitting up out of bed. Another dream.. Huh? 

He had been experiencing this dream for a while now. There's nothing that he can see, just a sad voice repeating the same thing. About Atem. Yugi wasn’t sure what it was about, but he figured it was just a nightmare from dealing with Atem leaving almost a year ago. 

“It’s been a year.. Huh?” Yugi said out loud. “Things sure can change in a year.” 

A year ago, he was with all his friends in the world of memories. A year ago, he had to duel Atem to send him to the afterlife. A year ago.. Is when everything changed. Yugi definitely wouldn’t say he was lonely.. But he definitely hadn’t seen his friends as often as back then. Guess that’s just what happens when you get older. 

Yugi started to get dressed, putting on a casual black shirt with a pair of black pants. He decided to sport the usual belts and choker. Despite Atem no longer being there, he had really started to like dressing this way. 

“Hmm.. I wonder if it’s cold enough out for a jacket..” he thought to himself. He decided to grab a gray jacket and put it on. Worse case scenario he could just take it off. After all, it is his first day of College. It wasn’t anything major today, just a general orientation, probably similar to the ones he had attended in high school. 

Yugi finished getting dressed and started to walk out of the room, when the golden box that held Atems deck caught his eye. He had kept it on his desk ever since Atem had gone to the afterlife. It seemed like it had been catching his eye more often ever since he started having those dreams.. Or maybe more accurately nightmares? He decided to walk out of the room without giving the box much more thought. 

“Mama, I’m leaving!” Yugi yelled as he started to go downstairs. 

“Have a good first day” She yelled back. 

“It’s just orientation mama! I’ll be back soon!” Yugi yelled as he quickly ran out the front door, and headed towards his new school. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

“Ughh that was so boring!” Yugi said with a yawn. “It’s just the same thing they tell us in High School.” 

“Yeah but you’re actually going to college to achieve your dream!” Honda said. “I bet you’re going to make a game even better than Duel Monsters!” 

“Ha.. I doubt that!” Yugi replied, blushing slightly at the compliment. 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to do it, Yuge!” Jounoichi chimed in. “After all you are the Duel King! All sorts of people will want to try a game that you make!” 

“I suppose that's true..” Yugi said, uncertain if that were true. After all, it wasn’t him who truly earned the title of Duel King, it was Atem. 

“Yugi! Honda! Jonouchi!” 

The three boys turned around to see Bakura running towards them, holding a flyer in his hand. “There’s something I need to show you!” he yelled. 

Bakura had finally caught up to them, and took a moment to catch his breath. “H-Hold on a moment..” he said, quickly gasping for air. 

“Bakura? Is everything okay?” Yugi asked. 

“Y-Yes! I mean.. I don’t know! L-Look at this!” He said, as he handed the flyer in his hands to Yugi. 

The three of them started looking over the generic looking flyer. It came from the local museum, the same one where the Tablet of Memories was. It wasn’t until Yugi saw something familiar on the paper that made his heart sink. “The.. Millennium puzzle..?” he said shocked. 

“But it's.. Different? It looks a little more.. Dark?” Honda said. 

It was true. The picture on the flyer, which sported a huge “New Egyptian Exhibit!” Title on top of the flyer, looked identical to the Puzzle Atem’s soul resided in, other than for it being almost completely black in color.   
“There’s no way it's real!” Jonouchi quickly chimed in. “Even if it were, I’m sure Yugi is the only one who could solve it!” 

“Yeah right! I bet it's a fake! Trying to make money off of the Duel King!” Honda said. 

But Yugi was quiet. He kept staring at the picture on the flyer. Why was there another millennium puzzle? Why did it show up now? He wondered if it might be related to the dreams he had been having lately. 

“I think we should check it out.” Bakura said softly. “I mean.. It doesn’t hurt to look at it, right?” 

“Yeah.. I think Bakura’s right. It’s probably just a fake.. But I’d still like to look at it.” Yugi replied. 

“Okay then! Let’s go visit the museum!” Jonouchi shouted. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

“That’ll be 1000 Yen please!” 

The four boys each handed the lady at the counter the money to enter the exhibit. 

“Now.. where is it..” Jonouchi said, looking around. 

“There it is!” Honda shouted while pointing to a glass case in the middle of the room. 

The four of them walked over to the case to look at what looked identical to the puzzle Yugi used to wear. “Wow.. it does really look identical!” Bakura said, almost shocked. 

“Yeah..” Yugi said, lost in thought. He kept staring at the Puzzle in front of him. Underneath the Puzzle was a golden plate that read “This artifact was found in an abandoned tomb in Egypt. The tomb almost seemingly appeared overnight, and as soon as the artifact was removed, the tomb was destroyed. Historians believe it might have been a magical item used in Ancient Egyptian Magic.” 

Yugi’s mind was going wild with thoughts of what this puzzle was. Where did it come from? He knew how the Millennium items had been created.. So what was the purpose of this one? Why is it here, and why did it show itself now? He kept thinking more and more about where this puzzle could have come from, while unconsciously staring at it. 

Until everything stopped. Everyone and everything had gone still. Like everything was.. Frozen. He looked around trying to see what could have caused this, although he already had a good idea it had something to do with the Puzzle. 

“Yugi…” he heard come from the puzzle. Then there was a sudden shatter, as the glass around the puzzle broke. 

“You’ve finally come.. Yugi..” the voice continued. 

“Who are you!” Yugi shouted, “Why did you freeze everyone!” 

“Yugi.. if you want to remember your true self, put the Puzzle on.” 

“My.. true self?” he said out loud, confused as to what the voice meant. “What do you mean!” 

“Yugi.. you do not remember but.. There's a part of you locked inside this puzzle. No, let me rephrase. A part of us.” 

“Us..?’ 

“Put the puzzle on and find out.” the puzzle replied, but this time in Yugi’s own voice. A dark light then began to shine from the puzzle. Yugi couldn't take his eyes away, bewildered as a person appeared in front of him. 

It was him. It was Yugi. But.. not Yugi. This Yugi had darker skin, and wore what looked to be an outfit from Ancient Egypt. “Yugi.. you may not remember.. But this puzzle contains everything about who you once were. Who lived 3000 years ago.. Alongside the Pharaoh.” 

Yugi was speechless. He had no idea what was going on. He wasn’t alive 3000 years ago! Wouldn’t Atem have remembered? But.. the Yugi in front of him didn’t seem to be lying. 

“Yugi.. put the puzzle on, and regain your memories..” he said, and then quickly vanished in a dark light. 

The world around him was still frozen. He knew if his friends were here they would tell him not to do it. That it would be dangerous. But.. something inside him kept telling him he has too. If what the other him said was true.. Then shouldn't he try to remember? Most importantly, he wanted to know what happened between him and Atem. 

Yugi slowly reached out towards the puzzle. Just like the one he had before, this one also had a metal chain around it. Yugi grabbed the chain and put the puzzle around his neck. When suddenly, just like with his previous puzzle a symbol of an eye appeared on his head, but only this time it was black. 

Then he remembered. Everything. 

Who he was, what his life was, and even how he died.   
Yugi let out a scream as all the memories returned to him. All the pain he had been through 3000 years ago returned, and most importantly, the betrayal that the pharaoh did to him. It was at this moment Yugi realized that the puzzle wasn’t causing everything around him to be frozen, it was him. The dark millennium puzzle gave him the power to do this. He had wanted this to happen. He knew from the moment Bakura showed him the puzzle that they’d try to stop him from putting it on. 

Yugi smiled softly as he turned around and started to walk out. “I’m sorry guys.. But there's something I have to do.” he said, as he walked out of the museum. There was no turning back for him. His past self had been holding onto such pain for thousands of years, waiting for Yugi to find him. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

Jonouchi was reading the description of the puzzle when a suddenly dark light covered the puzzle and Yugi. He quickly shielded his eyes, unable to see what was happening. 

“Yugi!” He shouted. “Yugi are you alright!” 

But he received no response. Then he heard the sound of glass shattering. And just as soon as he heard that sound, the light was gone. 

Along with Yugi, and the Puzzle. 

“What.. just happened?” Bakura asked, frantically looking around trying to find Yugi. 

“Where did he go?!” Honda yelled, as he started running around the museum. 

But it was no use. 

Yugi was gone.


End file.
